Teaching the trainably retarded, severely retarded and physically handicapped is a challenging and difficult assignment. Federal, State and local governments now recognize the need for adequately teaching and educating these people. Teachers within the State and local school systems are committed and dedicated to providing effective teaching programs for these individuals.
Teaching retarded, severely retarded and physically handicapped individuals has been greatly hampered by the lack of effective materials designed for these individuals and their needs. The real problem is that such materials do not exist. Teachers are left with teaching materials not suited for these individuals and their learning disability. Teachers having the responsibility of teaching retarded, severely retarded and physically handicapped individuals often attempt to improvise and create their own teaching material to meet the needs of these individuals. This obviously is not efficient, not to mention the additional work and burden that such places on a teacher with a very demanding position.
Therefore, there has been and continues to be a need for teaching materials specifically designed to meet the needs of trainably retarded, severely retarded and physically handicapped individuals.